


Beyond Ten Garde

by LoneWolfShayu



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolfShayu/pseuds/LoneWolfShayu
Summary: After battling Setrákus Ra, the Garde must locate Five, win the war, and restore Lorien to its former glory. But not everything is ever what it seems to be.





	Beyond Ten Garde

Chapter 1: Flashforward

Eleven took steps on Lorien's gray, barren surface.

No wind blew.

Her dirty blond hair was down. Like the hulking Mogadorian warriors accompanying her, her sword was drawn.

"Is this how you attempt to kill me, Number Eleven?" Setrákus Ra said, holding his own sword. He gestured to the Mogadorian warriors. "Body controlling my own men, seriously?"

Eleven scoffed, nodded.

"I will kill you," she said. She swung her Loric sword, aimed her eyes at the nine Loric pendants Setrákus Ra donned. "And I'm going to avenge them."

She sent her controlled Mogadorian warriors at Setrákus Ra.

The biggest Mogadorian in Eleven's group clashed swords with Setrákus Ra.

Ra laughed as he fought, as if someone attempting to murder you was the universe's funniest joke.

It wasn't.

But that didn't stop Setrákus from laughing.

"Kill him!" Eleven shouted.

The Mogadorian warriors not fighting circled Ra, ready to kill the Loric who had ordered his minions to turn the green Lorien into a planet that was gray and barren.

"I don't think they're going to be able to kill him, Eleven," Ella said, standing next to Eleven. She brandished her Mogadorian blaster. The Mogadorian fighting Setrákus Ra lost his head. "See?"

Eleven nodded, gripped her sword a bit tighter.

"I know," she said. She took a deep breath, scowled. "Tell me what you remember about Five, Ella. About Penelope."

Ella started speaking.


End file.
